


Revival - Dreans

by KaoriMori



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Universo Alternativo. Choso e Mori não apenas alunos do terceiro ano do ensino médio aqui.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Revival - Dreans

**Author's Note:**

> Universo Alternativo. Choso e Mori não apenas alunos do terceiro ano do ensino médio aqui.

     Ele não conseguia dormir.

     O som da respiração tranquila tirava todo o seu sono. Havia uma grande massa de carne irritante lhe abraçando, ele pensou, mas no fundo isso não fazia tão mal assim. A cabeça pesava das noites mal dormidas, um cansaço que preferia evitar se pudesse e suas vistas às vezes ficavam brancas e se sentia incapaz de ver as coisas sem tais manchas dentro.

     Porém não precisava dormir, ou sequer queria sonhar.

     Tinha uma incômoda impressão toda vez que dormia, acordava com a sensação de que algo estava errado naquilo tudo. Já fazia dois anos que poderia dizer “estar em uma relação” com o albino, mesmo que nunca realmente parassem de brigar. A companhia tinha se tornado mais suportável, os contatos físicos e carinhos levemente agradáveis.

     Já do sexo? Não poderia zombar disso, nunca tinha sido tão bom.

     Tentou se acomodar melhor e fechar os olhos. Sabia que sonhar era um tanto impossível, talvez conseguisse um cochilo e entrar em um estado de sonolência e descansar ao menos algumas horas. Logo o Sol nasceria, e uma das coisas mais irritante no Albino era que ele sempre levantava cedo. Não que acordasse tarde, normalmente fazia muito antes que o outro, só que com a diferença de sempre ficar quieto até pelo menos oito horas nos finais de semana.

     Já estava há um ano e meio lidando com isso, e sempre que conseguia dormir era a mesma coisa. Lembrar-se-ia de borrões em verde e roxo, céu azul, florestas muito verdes, o sol e o mar. Algumas vezes veria o vermelho e acordaria com o coração tão apertado que seria capaz de ficar o dia todo em completo silêncio e angústia. Outras, tão irritado que o peito e a cabeça pareceriam pegar fogo, suas mãos tremendo cada vez que ouvisse a voz de Chosokabe, pronto para um soco.

     Mas jamais com um sentimento de paz.

     Seu corpo suava e estava quente, a respiração pesada, o impulso de adrenalina fazendo seu coração bater desenfreadamente dentro do peito. Não estava correndo ou lutando, mesmo assim era como se seu mundo estivesse caindo, caindo infinitamente de forma que Mori não sabia quando seria o fim e seu corpo seria dilacerado em uma queda mais do que simplesmente brusca com o chão.

     Mas o que realmente ouviu foi vidro se quebrando, e uma voz forte lhe chamando.

     Dormir era tão complexo... E o cheiro e o gosto de sangue e suor ainda estavam em volta.

     Os pulsos doíam. Aquele brutamonte raramente soba controlar a própria força nem mesmo durante o sexo, mas isso pouco importava naquela hora. Aquela dor era um sentimento tão acolhedor quanto um beijo seria para as pessoas que não podiam entender um relacionamento como o deles. Olhos azuis preocupados lhe fitavam, e lábios se moviam, mas Mori demorou a sair de seu estado de transe e ouvir o próprio nome sendo chamado.

     – Mori! Ei, Mori! Está tudo bem?

     Seu primeiro reflexo foi virar para o lado e ver que seu abajur iria para o lixo, o outro foi lentamente mover as mãos de forma que seu companheiro sentisse que deveria afrouxar, e assim ele fez. Chosokabe ainda lhe fitava, quase sem piscar, o único olho azul fitando seus castanhos profundos incessantemente até que um suspiro saiu dos lábios do menor.

     – Solte-me.

     Com o passar dos anos a sua voz tinha largado aquela arrogância natural, mas as palavras sempre eram as mesmas e quase sempre secas. O albino lentamente fez o que foi mandado, o corpo do mais novo passando a se levantar enquanto os olhos do moreno se abaixavam em uma inquietação totalmente diferente de seu normal. O toque da mão grande em seu rosto foi quente, e mesmo sem palavras Mori era capaz de entender o que ele estava dizendo com aquele tipo de atitude.

     – Eu estou bem.

     – Já faz mais de um ano que você não dorme direito e sempre que faz tem pesadelos Mori. Vou ligar para o mé...

     – PARE DE INSISTÊNCIA! EU ESTOU BEM!

     – VOCÊ SEQUER OLHA PARA O SEU PRÓPRIO ESPELHO? SUAS OLHEIRAS ESTÃO ENORMES MORI! VOCÊ ESTÁ CADA DIA COMENDO MENOS!

     – EU POSSO RESOLVER MEUS PRÓPRIOS PROBLEMAS MACACO DO MAR. PORTANTO CALE-SE.

     – COMO DIA... Espere. Me chamou de quê?

     – Macaco do mar. Por acaso seu cérebro diminuiu para sequer conseguir entender isso?

     – Não, é que... Esquece. Tisk, eu vou limpar isso.

     O albino bagunçou os cabelos, saindo com os passos pesados e seus 1.90 de altura. Ainda se perguntava como aquele homem cabia em seu pequeno apartamento ou até mesmo na cama. Talvez por isso acabasse se encolhendo quando iam dormir e tinha a impressão de que a cama se tornava bem menor. Mas isso não importava, continuava com aquele sentimento estranho dentro do peito.

     O que eram esses sonhos?

      Eles davam uma incrível impressão de nostalgia, e tinha certeza de ter visto Chosokabe dessa vez. Ele usava roupas roxas, e tinha uma arma gigante que se parecia com uma ancora... E uma lança. Ainda possuía apenas um olho, mas o outro estava sem o tapa-olho. Havia aquela grande cicatriz, e ela estava sangrando novamente como várias outras partes do corpo dele. Havia flechas para todos os lados, e eles estavam dentro de uma lagoa cercada de inimigos.

     O homem estava em seus braços e o coração não batia. Mori tinha certeza disso.

     Foi o primeiro sonho desde o primeiro que se lembrava de alguma coisa, mesmo que a memória tivesse vindo um pouco depois. O primeiro tinha sido bem no início das insônias, quando ele e Chosokabe tiveram um sexo tão intenso e que deixou uma sensação de Déjà vu. Naquela noite sonhou com o albino lhe estuprando em meio à floresta, com a lua alta e os corpos feridos como se tivessem saído de um combate. Ele estava com as mesmas roupas estranhas como se vindos da Era Sengoku.

     Não tinha feito nenhum sentido.

      Seus pensamentos se afastaram assim que notou o Albino ao seu lado de novo. O chão já estava limpo e ele se perguntou como poderia ter ignorado o som tão facilmente.  Novamente o olho azul estava em si e o colchão estava afundado com o peso. Mori não sentiu seu corpo se mover. Em menos de um segundo seus lábios estavam totalmente colados aos lábios do namorado, e as línguas travavam a guerra de sempre.

    Choskabe não sabia o que estava acontecendo, porém seu corpo se inclinou totalmente sobre o do mais novo. Os botões da camisa foram tirados na pressa e a grande mão quente deslizou pelo peito alvo carinhosamente até chegar a um dos mamilos. Foi impossível não pensar no quanto eles deviam estar carentes assim que com apenas um beliscão Mori contorceu levemente.

       “Ele não acostuma a estar tão desesperado e vulnerável assim.” Chosokabe pensou ao ter o rosto levantado e os lábios tomados novamente. As respirações bagunçadas se misturavam, quando se separou o Mori estava ofegante e corado, mesmo que não de vergonha. Cabelos castanhos e lisos estavam espalhados nos lençóis e se perguntava quantas vezes mais repetiria aquelas mesmas palavras em sua mente. “Lindo”

      Ele era lindo. Irritado, arrogante, orgulhoso. Era lindo quando ignorava, lindo quando teimoso, lindo gemendo enquanto metia fundo naquele corpo só seu. Unicamente seu. Mesmo com todos os defeitos irritantes, Mori era o único que despertava aquele desejo em Chosokabe, êxtase que poderia ser considerado como um vulcão em erupção e acordado em qualquer momento.

     E a única oferenda que poderiam lhe oferecer era o prazer de Mori.

     Sentia-se assim desde a primeira vez que tinha o visto e não sabia porque. O albino simplesmente se irritou com o nariz empinado dele. Ficaram quase o ensino fundamental inteiro em guerra, e teve de se forçar totalmente para que pudesse ao menos ter uma chance com o Moreno.  Lembrava de quando tinha trancado ambos na sala de limpeza e se masturbado na frente de Mori.  De como passou quase um ano inteiro o perseguindo. E finalmente tinha conseguido.

      Aquele corpo era só seu.

     Uma das coxas já estava em cima de seus ombros naquela altura. Mesmo com a preocupação crescente em sua mente, naquela hora só tinha uma coisa que queria. Dar prazer para ele, o suficiente para que o moreno se esquecesse de qualquer coisa que estivesse lhe incomodando. Seus dedos saíram de dentro dele, sendo substituídos pelo seu membro necessitado.

      A entrada poderia ter sido um pouco cruel, e brusca. A cabeça foi para trás por estar dentro daquele local quente e apertado, que lhe acolhia totalmente e um gemido alto de satisfação saiu de seus lábios. Sua mão apertava não forte as coxas que sequer notava o vermelho da marca dos dedos se formando na pele de marfim, mas seus lábios passeavam no interior deixando pequenos beijos para acalmá-lo um pouco da dor da penetração.

     Mori estava silencioso, os olhos fechados e as mãos apertando o colchão com força. O Moreno ainda não tinha perdido a mania de morder os lábios no início, e isso lhe fez sorrir. Esperou por alguns minutos antes de passar a estocar, lentamente de início, mas se tornando ritmado e acelerado pouco depois. Os olhos não saía dos lábios dele, e havia realmente algo estranho daquela vez. _Eu não sei o que está o atormentando... Mas eu odeio quando ele fica assim._

     – Ei, Mori... Olhe para mim. – Pediu ofegante, parando por um momento. Passou a coxa dele para sua cintura, fazendo com que ela enlaçasse lá e abaixou mais. O corpo grande cobria o menor, como se o protegendo e sua testa quase se se encostava à dele ao continuar estocando. Mori estremecia, gemidos ainda contidos, mas que notava que estava ganhando mais liberdade. Em um movimento mais intenso conseguiu um arquear violento, a cabeça sendo jogada para trás quando ele lhe apertou um pouco mais, deliciosamente e gemeu alto, as mãos alheias passando a ir para suas costas, unhando e se agarrando.

     Mas ele ainda não tinha aberto os olhos. Ele não tinha falado nada.

     –Você é uma delícia Mori... Não consigo me controlar. Quero te roer até não sobrar nem os ossos.

     Estocava forte, no ponto, repetidamente, adorando o corpo dele estremecendo, arqueando e tendo espasmos contra o seu. Levou uma das mãos até o membro solitário, masturbando-a com a mesma intensidade das estocadas. Sua boca estava próxima ao ouvido esquerdo e seus sons eram altos, exatamente para que ele ouvisse e estremecesse.   _Logo_... Ele pensou. Logo estaria em seu limite e o moreno ainda não tinha falado nada, nem sequer lhe olhado direito ou beijado. Haviam apenas gemidos. E se tinha uma coisa que sabia do moreno, é que mesmo na cama ele não perdia a chance de estar por cima.

      Mas nada disso ficou em sua mente quando prestes a atingir o orgasmo.

      Seus dedos habilmente tamparam a ponta da glande do moreno. Estava ofegante e um gemido, que certamente seria ouvido pelos vizinhos se a parede do quarto fosse mais fina, escapou de seus lábios. Parou um tempo por causa do orgasmo, consciente de que Mori se manifestaria dessa vez, talvez até lhe batesse no fim de tudo, mas não importava. As estocadas recomeçaram, mas lentas dessa vez, acertando sempre no ponto certo.

     Apenas para provocar.

     Odiava quando ele tentava esconder o que estava acontecendo.

     – O que dia...bos está faze..endo Chosokabe? – A voz estava baixa, arrastada. Finalmente se permitiu dar um sorriso e soltá-lo assim que viu aquelas duas joias castanhas em sua direção. Movimentou as mãos mais rapidamente, mas só precisou de mais poucas estocadas para que o corpo embaixo de si encontrasse sua libertação também sujando o peito de ambos e a mão do albino.

     – Você me olhar. –Respondeu, se abaixando novamente. Sequer deu tempo para que Mori se acostumasse com o orgasmo antes de abocanhá-lo. O moreno pareceu se remexer de forma inquietante e surpresa, como o gemido que tinha saído sem permissão, provavelmente, pela altura. Naquele relacionamento, sempre as reações mais exageradas ficavam consigo. O moreno era contido em tudo, mesmo quando parecia liberto.

      “Queima” Foi a única coisa Mori que pensou quando a mão deslizou pelo seu peito novamente. Sua mente não tinha tempo para pensar em nada que não fosse o que estava acontecendo, e a capacidade de Chosokabe em lhe enlouquecer era deliciosamente irritante. Gostava de ter o controle de tudo em sua casa, seu corpo, suas coisas, porém quando o albino lhe tocava podia ter a certeza de que não pertencia mais a si mesmo.

     Levantou o tronco. As pontas de seus dedos formavam nós brancos, gemia alto e aquele movimento de língua certamente era um conhecido seu. _Na primeira vez que fizemos isso eu sabia que ele já tinha prática._ Colocou as pernas nos ombros dele, deixando os dedos dos pés tocarem nas costas, pressionando em uma massagem. _Mas cada vez que fazemos sempre parece diferente e melhor._ Mas esse não era um prazer que poderia ter o tempo todo. _Esse idiota... Está preocupado desnecessariamente de novo._

     Não conseguir esconder nada dele era um problema. No início conseguia bem, porém nos últimos dias ele parecia mais atento, perceptivo e esperto. Ou talvez estivesse deixando óbvio demais, mostrando coisas demais para o outro diante do sentimento de relaxamento. As palavras se embaralharam e escaparem de sua mente aos poucos, apenas um nome continuando lá.

      – Chosokabe... Nghn... Rápido...

      E como se sua ordem tivesse sido acatada, o movimento se intensificou, podia sentir quando seu membro roçava na carne macia do interior das bochechas, os espasmos chegando aos músculos enquanto seu segundo clímax aproximava. Assim que ele veio suavemente se tornou um borrão branco, tudo mais leve e a visão de ver Chosokabe engolindo sua essência era prazerosa.

      Tanto quanto o beijo que se seguiu.

       Ele era realmente um grande idiota preocupado.

       Sentiu o abraço e novamente suas costas se encontraram com os lençóis. Podia sentir o cheiro de sexo, suor, e do perfume natural dos corpos, todos misturados. Estavam sujos, melados e independente de quanto isso lhe desagradasse. Ficou calado, pelo menos pelos próximos 5 segundos.

      – Estamos todos sujos. Solte-me e para que eu possa tomar um banho.  

      –Você está tão dócil hoje Mori... – Pode sentir o riso dele nos cabelos, assim como o tom debochado. – Está arrependido por sua boca suja dos últimos sete anos?

     – Isso não é motivo para você agir como uma grande criança carente. Agora me solte.

     – Sim, sim, eu também te amo. – Revirou os olhos. Já tinha se acostumado com aquelas ofensas e sabia que esse lado do moreno nunca sumiria. E de certa forma, achava que era a forma de carinho dele. Mas isso no momento pouco importava realmente. – Você sempre fica assim quando tem pesadelos Mori... Não quer mesmo me contar sobre o que são? Não posso te foçar à ir para um médico, mas não vou conseguir ir embora se você continuar assim. E você sabe que não vai ter descanso se eu ficar aqui.

      Um sorriso maldoso e malicioso se formou nos lábios. Mori suspirou, ignorando aquilo e aproveitando que ele tinha afrouxado o aperto para poder escarpar dos braços. Seu banheiro era pequeno demais para caber os dois de forma agradável. Preferia esses tipos de espaços, mais fáceis de lhe deixar agradável. Nada exageradamente grande, desnecessário lhe agradava naquela casa, menos a cama de casal.

      E talvez... A grande criança que lhe esperava sair do banho.

 

      _X_X_

 

     O albino não foi embora àquela semana. E eles não tiveram descanso.

     Mori se deixou ficar à mercê de Chosokabe quase a noite toda, e embora estivesse voltado ao seu normal, não conseguiu evitar o albino de cumprir com sua promessa. Já era o segundo lençol sujo do dia e eles teriam aula de manhã. Mas o moreno realmente não sabia se conseguiria ir à escola.

     Chosokabe passou a maior parte do tempo como sempre. Entre brincadeiras, falando sozinho por um tempo ou assistindo televisão enquanto “forçava” o menor à pelo menos ficar ao seu lado – e na grande maioria das vezes em seu colo – isso quando eles não fizeram sexo sobre a mesinha de madeira que ficava na sala, enquanto um programa infantil qualquer passava e tocava suas músicas. Ou no sofá no outro dia. Na cozinha no outro...

      _“Ele não vai me dizer o que está o incomodando... Como pode ser tão teimoso?”_

      Sua preocupação não passava. Apenas deixou isso ficar mais escondido em sua mente enquanto cumpria seu papel de irritá-lo, excitá-lo e fazer o tempo juntos agradável ao seu jeito. Cozinhou mais de uma vez, e até mesmo garantiu um chá do jeito que Motonari apreciava. O silêncio e a frieza estavam piores naquele dia, mas não ligava realmente, o moreno também estava calmo, permitindo coisas que normalmente criavam discussões de horas.

     A insônia daquela vez durou quase quatro dias, e quando conseguia fazê-lo simplesmente desmaiar de cansaço já se sentia bem. Mesmo que Mori acabasse acordando quatro ou cinco horas depois, ao menos garantia que ele realmente tinha dormido. Ou pelo menos Chosokabe pensava dessa forma. Já que seu namorado sempre dormia pela exaustão, não fazia diferença sobre de que forma fosse.

     E pelo prazer deveria sempre ser melhor.

     Mas aquela noite ele tinha dormido em seu colo naturalmente durante uma conversa. Raramente Mori dormia daquele jeito, mas a forma que ele se encolhia contra o seu peito fazia parecer que ele se sentia seguro. Decidiu não se mover, desde que o soo do moreno costumava a ser leve, ele merecia um descanso e poderia passar a noite naquela posição por ele. Tinha a sorte de o clima estar quente, não precisava pegar cobertas ou nada do tipo.

     Só que a tranquilidade durou apenas uma hora.

     Uma mão batei em seu rosto, o moreno se contorcia como se estivesse lutando contra seres imaginários de olhos fechados e embora seus movimentos mantivessem uma certa lógica, a posição atrapalhava bastante. Novamente teve de pegar nos pulsos dele e segurar com força para não ser golpeado repetidamente pelas mãos.

     – Eu não vou permitir isso! Eu o filho do Sol não deixarei vocês levarem Chosokabe daqui!

     Não pode evitar deixar um sorriso crescer em seu rosto. Então era aquela sua preocupação? Não sabia que ele também tinha aquele tipo de sonho, embora parecesse nunca se lembrar deles.

      –Não se preocupe filho do sol... Eu, o demônio do mar não vou sair do seu lado. Mesmo se morrer.

      _Eu estarei sempre aqui Mori... Até porque, minha alma foi feita para estar sempre ligada à sua. Desde o Século XV, até o XXI... Até o fim do mundo... Eu renascerei para estar ao seu lado._

**Author's Note:**

> Red ^-^ Espero que goste do meu presente de Natal para você =D. Sei que ama desse casal tanto quanto eu, então realmente me esforcei por um bom trabalho.   
> Nossa, sinto que faz anos que eu não escrevo um Lemon O.o... Então perdoe se não tiver ficado muto bom ou qualquer coisa muito confuso XD. Acabei resumindo um pouco para não ficar muito grande e cansativo. 
> 
> Enfim =3. Feliz Natal Adiantado~


End file.
